


Godforsaken

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter of two creatures in 1990, each godforsaken in his own way.<br/>Spike/Caleb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godforsaken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mari

 

 

Godforsaken   


Rating: NC-17 for sex, violence, and a healthy dash of blasphemy Pairing: Spike/Caleb  
Authors Note: A little Dark fic for FicAngel. This is my first attempt at m/m slash and my first attempt to write Spike, my favorite Buffy character. I have to say, it was very fun, if a wee bit disturbing, to write this little Yuletide treasure. 

Georgia, 1990 

The moon hung bright in the sky, blanketing the country fields and dirt roads of this godforsaken stretch of the Georgia countryside. Normally Spike preferred the godforsaken, but not tonight. He was bored out of his skin. 

Drusilla was holed up in the ruins of a once grand plantation and would not leave. Theyd been there for weeks, and Spike was starting to lose it. If he didnt get to a city soon, he wasnt sure what hed do. He was sick and tired of eating hicks. Their thick and hearty country blood was pleasant at first, to be sure, but he longed for a more sophisticated palette. Besides, he was restless. Restless and worried and tired, if he was to be honest with himself, of dealing with Drusillas ever weakening state of mind and body. He needed a break from playing nursemaid to her. 

Hed left her shortly after dusk, making sure shed drunk from the well muscled farm boy hed brought her the night before. Foolishly, hed not brought a car, but at first hed wanted to walk. He had picked the first dirt road hed come to and wandered along for a while, letting the brisk fall air cleanse his mind. 

After a decent meal at an old farmhouse, and a decent downing of the now deceased farmers stock of rotgut whiskey, he was drunk and discontent. He was more restless than before, and he felt an itch under his skin. He could do for a tumble, or a fight. Or both, perhaps. On this deserted stretch of road, he was unlikely to find either. But he wasnt ready to return to Drusilla, not just yet. 

Suddenly he caught the scent of blood, lots of it, wafting on the night air. In the distance he could see an abandoned farmhouse. Curious, he followed the scent, hoping it would lead him to something interesting. 

Caleb had known the dirty girl must be sent to her Savior the moment hed set eyes on her. She was a blonde temptress, holding the teenaged boys around her in thrall. Oh, she talked pretty enough about being a fine, upstanding Christian girl, but hed known that was all lies. He was new to the community, sure, but hed seen her kind before. 

Giving her a ride home was an easy enough thing to be done. He was her Assistant Youth Minister after all, and to be trusted. Then once theyd started winding further away from town, rattling down the gravel roads in his old Ford pickup, hed told her he had something to show her. Being a typical woman, too curious for her own good, shed taken his bait. 

Once they were inside the ramshackle farmhouse, hed brought out the knife. It was his second mercy killing, third if you counted his mothers, and he never did. The girl had screamed and then begged as he calmly explained that he was doing this for her own good, to save her sinning soul and the souls of those around her. But she begged so prettily, he let her do it for awhile. He loved having the duty, and the power, to make a sinner beg. When he finally slashed her throat, he felt the ecstasy of the Lord washing over him, along with the gushing of the girls lifeblood. 

As the blood seeped into the warped floorboards, Caleb felt the power of the Lord give way to the temptation of His opposite. His cock hardened and his breath began to hitch as he tried not to touch himself. He would not let Satan win, not this time. Not after hed performed such worthy service. 

He was still struggling with his evil urges when the Devil himself walked into the room. 

Spike took in the scene before him. The intense smell of so much blood in close proximity brought out his demon almost instantly. A malicious smile spread across his chnaged face. 

"Well, well, well," he said, "What have we here?" He walked slowly towards the young man standing over the very dead and very bloody corpse. "Wasted a lot of blood there, mate. Its a shame, really." 

The boy stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. Spike smirked as he noticed the bulge in his pants. He knew this type. Killed the girlies who wouldnt give them time of day and got off on it. Probably enjoyed it so much that real sex wouldnt do it for him anymore. Still, might be fun to see for himself. Spike strode up to the boy to stand in a puddle of blood right in front of him. 

"So, what did she do to you?" 

The boy began to stutter, trying to make words. His face screwed up in terror, and Spike could see him shaking. Spike reached out with one finger, tracing a path upwards over the boys blood soaked shirt till he reached his chin, prickly with five oclock shadow. The boy jerked his head away from the finger. 

"Come now, come now," Spike chided with a low chuckle. "I wont tell. Your secret is safe with me." 

"Get get thee behind me, S-Satan," Caleb managed to stutter. 

"Satan, is it?" Spike said, taking one more step to close the gap between them. "You think you do the Lords work, boy?" 

"I know I do," said Caleb, holding his head high. 

Spike could smell the boys fear mingling with the spilt blood, but underneath both was the faint but unmistakable scent of arousal. 

"Whats your name, then," Spike whispered, leaning in and brushing his cheek against the boys. 

"C-Caleb," he replied, his voice wavering. 

Spike grabbed Caleb by the shirt and threw him back against a far wall. Wood splintered and dust flew, and above them came the sound of wings taking flight, as birds were disturbed from their roosts. Spike stalked towards Caleb, who cringed back against the shattered wall in pain and fear. Spike hauled him to his feet and pressed him back against what was left of the wall. He leaned closely into him, trapping him between his arms and feeling the warm length of his human body pressed against his own cool one. "So Im Satan, and youre Gods servant" Spike purred. "Well, well this will be interesting." 

"Please, please, dont," Caleb whispered, huddling as close to the remains of the wall as he could to avoid the Devils embrace. 

"I imagine thats what she said, too," Spike said, nodding towards the dead girl. "Did it work for her?" 

Caleb didnt answer. 

"I thought not." Spike glanced towards the corpse and sneered. " Whyd you kill her, anyway? Asked her to go on a hay ride, and she turned you down." 

"I released her dirty, sinning soul to her Lord and Savior and saved the souls of everyone tempted by her, you demon," said Caleb, anger rising against his fear. "She was a foul temptress, and now shes not." 

"So you fucked her, then," said Spike, getting a bit bored. 

"Of course not," said Caleb. "She was untouched." 

"Thats a pity, then. For you both. Lucky for you I showed up." Spike grinned maliciously and leaned in to Calebs neck. His tongue licked a slow path to Calebs ear. He felt the young man shudder. "Youre very lucky, Caleb," he whispered, "because I am the Devil. And unless you do whatever I say, Ill tell God how much you enjoyed your time with me." 

"But God sees everything," Caleb said, his mouth dry. 

"Oh no, not everything. Not while Im here." Spike slid his hand down to stroke Calebs hard cock. There was a sharp intake of breath, but Caleb leaned into the caress instead of struggling. Spike grinned. This one was ripe for the picking. "Now, heres whats going to happen. I am going to enjoy myself. You can enjoy yourself, too, if you so choose. Or not it makes no difference to me." Spike continued to stroke Caleb through his blue jeans. Calebs eyes were shut and he shivered with the desire he usually denied himself. He didnt know why this was happening to him, but he didnt want it to stop. And if God couldnt see 

Licking Calebs earlobe, Spike whispered, "Thats it, relax. Think of me as an answer to your prayers. You can now rightfully claim that the Devil made you do it." Spike laughed and then stepped back from Caleb. Caleb opened his eyes in confusion. 

"Take off your clothes," Spike demanded. 

Caleb obeyed, even though the night air was cold. He gave a brief thought to escape, but how far would he get? And what about the girls body? He hadnt hidden it yet. He would have to stay. "The Devil made me do it," he murmured, looking at Spike, his demon face changed back to his handsome humans. His cock throbbed. 

Spike put his hands on Calebs shoulders and pressed down. "On your knees," he said. "Just like in church." 

Caleb sank to his knees. He had done this before, back when he was a boy, and his mother and her latest boyfriend were drunk, or bored, or both. It had always sickened him to be forced to his knees, but not this time. Spike eased his trousers down. When Caleb took his cock in his mouth, he had thought it would be fiery hot, but instead it was cool and smooth. He felt Spikes hand press his head inexorably into his erection, moving him in a steady rhythm. Caleb tried to relax his jaw and mouth to better cope with the demands. 

Sighing, Spike bobbed Calebs head back and forth, feeling the heat from his mouth flooding through him. Fucking humans made him remember what it was like to be really warm. It was intoxicating, almost as good as the rush of hot blood down his throat. The pressure within him was building, and he desired more from this twisted boy. He held Calebs head away from his crotch and roughly turned him around. He knelt down, and his duster draped down over both their bodies as he positioned himself behind Caleb. 

The rough wood of the floor splintered into Calebs hands and knees, and his heart thudded heavily in his chest. As Spike entered him, slowly at first, he grimaced in pain and whimpered. But as the cock inside him began thrusting back and forth in a steady rhythm, Caleb accepted the domination of his body. And when he felt a cool hand grasp his cock and began to stroke it in time with the thrusts inside him, he forgot who he was and where he was and cried out in pleasure. When the sharp teeth of the demon penetrated his neck, he almost blacked out with the intensity of the building orgasm that began to crash into him. 

Spike sucked the blood slowly, feeling the heat spread through him, as he tasted Caleb. Blood always made fucking humans so much more exciting. It was better than fucking another vampire, if he wanted to be honest. He let go of any lucid thoughts and hammered into the body in front of him. Spike came in a rush of cold invading Calebs warmth. Caleb came with a scream right after and would have collapsed to the floor, but for strong arms holding him up. They stayed in the same position for a few moments, Spike panting out of habit while Caleb shuddered and gasped underneath him. Roughly Spike withdrew from Caleb, separating himself from the moist heat he always craved. He stood up, buttoning and zipping his pants. Now, he thought, as he stood over Caleb. What to do with the lad 

He could easily drink him dry, but he wasnt particularly hungry. He was sated in every way now, and the night was waning. He would need to get back to Drusilla soon, and now hed even have a funny story to tell her. He ran through his prospects. Snap his neck, torture him, turn him And then a deliciously wicked thought came to Spike. 

He crouched down next to Caleb, running his hands through the boys hair, and tracing down his bloody neck to where his teeth had marked him. "Caleb," Spiked purred, "Come with me. Join me in my evil dominion over the earth. You know you want to." 

Caleb hesitated before he answered, and Spike thought he might have to just snap his neck after all. He was not about to take charge of another psychotic hanger on. 

A long moment passed as Caleb savored the heinous idea of wallowing in pleasure and power for the rest of his days, a damned thing like this glorious Fallen Angel who was even now sending shivers through his soul at every evil touch. But Caleb had the work of the Lord to do; he was here for a purpose. 

"No, never," he finally hissed, even as he felt his cock hardening once again. 

"Ah well, thats a shame," breathed Spike into Calebs ear, knowing the effect he was having on the boy. "I really wanted you to leave my girls alone. How can I use their wiles to trap the souls of all those upstanding Christian boys, if you keep killing them?" 

"I will do Gods work," said Caleb firmly, closing his eyes and willing away the desire shivering into his brain. "I will fight against you." 

Spike chuckled. This maniac would continue in his murderous ways, all right. And really, who was he to deny anyone a little murder here and there. He hit Caleb hard with an uppercut to the head that flung the young man back through the rest of the splintered wall. 

"So be it, Caleb," snarled Spike, in game face to be that much more convincing. "Till we meet again." Spike sauntered casually out of the ruined house. Once on the road leading back to Drusilla, he lit up a cigarette. Laughing out loud under the moon, he smiled at the further chaos and the carnage for which he would be responsible because of this chance encounter and Spike wouldnt even have to lift a finger. On nights like this, it was good to be undead. 

Behind him, Caleb picked himself up after his brush with Satan. He carefully put his clothes back on, his sore body protesting with every movement. He had been tried tonight, and he had resisted great temptation. He was Gods warrior. Turning to the corpse in the other room, he decided to drop it into the well without dismembering it. The night would be over soon. It was hard work fighting on the side of the Lord, but on nights like this, it was good to be alive. 

The moon dropped further down, its cold light bathing the lonely countryside. The sun would be up soon, but its warmth and light would never penetrate the shadows of the evil things, alive or dead, that dwelt in the godforsaken darkness. 

 


End file.
